


FLCL: Soft

by Rycalla



Category: FLCL
Genre: Aliens, Car Accidents, Cunnilingus, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Major Character Injury, Nya?, Pregnancy, Threesomes, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rycalla/pseuds/Rycalla
Summary: After 18 years, Naota thought he was over Haruko, maybe that she didn't even really exist. That is, until a strange woman in a blue Chevy crashes through his living room with a slightly different Haruko following right behind her. Then things really get out of control...Post-Progressive. Haruko has a secret, and a reason she's come back, and she needs Naota's help.About 90% of this is headcanon, nya. And there's a lot of music references too.





	1. Chapter 1

Naota Nandaba had hardly anyone in his life anymore. Mamimi had gone to America right after Haruko left, and he had been with Eri Ninamori for a while, but she left him too claiming he was too busy waiting for Haruko to come back to have a meaningful relationship. His grandfather had died years ago and last year his father had suddenly had a heart attack and died.

After 18 years, Naota thought he was over Haruko. He rarely thought about her and sometimes wondered if she ever really existed at all except for the bass guitar gathering dust in his closet. He couldn’t look at it anymore and had stashed it away. He long since abandoned hope Haruko would come for it. Maybe she didn’t care about having her Rickenbacker back, or maybe she had died too. A lot could happen in all that time.

Naota had a meaningless job in an restaurant and a boring life. He had tried to learn how to play Haruko’s Rickenbacker and had thoughts about being a rocker for a while when he was a teen, but he had long given that up and got a normal job. Canti had long ago vanished too, so Naota was completely alone.

One morning, Naota got up to make his breakfast, ready for another boring ordinary, mindless day, there was suddenly a horrible crash from his living room. He dropped his coffee pot on the floor, where it broke into a million pieces. Not caring, he ran to see what had happened.

A blue convertible car had crashed right through the living room! Everything in its path was in pieces and there was fire spreading. He ran to get a fire extinguisher and managed to put it out, then he noticed the young woman lying on the floor against the wall.

She was like nothing he had ever seen. She had snow white hair and red marks around her eyes. She was younger than him, certainly. She was in bad shape, and was unconscious, but still breathing. There was something familiar about her, but Naota couldn’t place what it was. He’d remember if he had seen someone like her before!

Before Naota could manage to move the woman to the couch to check on her and treat her wounds, the front door slammed open and another woman ran over, holding the other girl and shaking her. “I killed her! Not again! This is not good! I need her!” she cried, in a VERY familiar high nasal voice.

“She’s not dead, but if you don’t stop doing that she will be!” Naota yelled. Then he stopped dead in his tracks and stared. The new girl had red hair and wore a bright red jacket, almost like a uniform. And Naota could see outside the door, there was a yellow Vespa parked right in his yard. “Har…Haruko?”

Haruko grinned at him. “Hello Takkun,” she said.


	2. Chapter 2

Naota couldn’t believe it. Her hair was slightly different, but it was definitely Haruko. She didn’t look a day older, either. Probably an alien thing. He’d ask her about it, but right now they had to worry about the other bizarre woman knocked out in Haruko’s arms. At least she had stopped shaking her.

“Put her on the couch. She hit her head and her leg is clearly broken. We’ll talk about you being back later, but can you at least tell me who she is and why she crashed?” Naota asked.

“That’s just Julia Jinyu. She’s kinda like…my twin sister, I guess you can say. There’s more to it than that. Involves Atomsk. She crashed because we were racing for fun and her breaks didn’t work. We wanted to find you, because you’re the only one who ever loved me and I need help,” Haruko said. “Do you still love me?”

“I told you Haruko, we’ll discuss this very thoroughly later. Your sister needs help now,” Naota said, dragging Jinyu over to the couch gently, at least the couch had not been destroyed by the car.  
“This is why one should always wear their seat belt when in a car. I hope she doesn’t lose her memories or anything like that. I really can’t stand her, but I need her at least in one piece,” Haruko said.

“She’s probably got some internal trauma. If I knew where Canti got off to, I’d be able to see the extent of her injuries,” Naota said, looking Jinyu over.

“He’s around here somewhere. Saw him not too long ago. Is her arm supposed to bend that way?” Haruko asked, suddenly next to him.

“Looks like it’s broken too, but I think she’ll live. I’ll have to get something to splint it so she can heal properly. She’s going to be in a lot of pain for quite a while once she wakes up. I guess I have to go get some medicine, and call a tow truck to get her car out,” Naota said.

“I wonder if she can hear us, I kind of hope not so I can say all kinds of awful things and there’s not a damn thing she can do about it!” Haruko said happily.

“No, you’re going to behave yourself if you’re going to be staying here. Let’s go, we need to go to the drug store,” Naota said.

“You can use my Vespa, I’m not feeling well. I’m gonna go crash on your bed, nyaaa…” Haruko said.

“Not needed, I have a car of my own. And you’re coming with me, I don’t trust you here alone and besides, we need to talk. Not to mention I don’t know if our medicine will work on whatever she is,” Naota said.

“I don’t think there’ll be a problem. I can take pills and she’s the same as me, though I’m not quite sure what I am. I don’t even remember what my race called ourselves or what we called our planet. I just call myself humanoid. Don’t ask Julia when she wakes up either. She won’t know anything I don’t and insists upon calling me Raharu, and you know how I feel about that. She’s just lucky we’re kind of hard to kill, at least when Medical Mechanica isn’t involved,” Haruko said. 

Naota went into the closet. Haruko followed, looking to close the door on him, but stopped when she saw what he had. Draped over one shoulder was a blanket, but in his other hand was Haruko’s Rickenbacker.

“You kept it! I was just going to ask about that! Can you play?” Haruko asked.

“I tried for a while. It never worked out,” Naota said, pulling the blanket over Jinyu and putting the guitar down against the couch. 

“That’s awesome. I’ll have to play for you later. I’ve learned a lot of new music recently.”

They went out to Naota’s garage. Haruko had kind of surprised Naota had a car, she thought for sure he’d get his own Vespa. She was going to say something about it, but suddenly dropped to her knees and started hacking.

“Haruko, are you okay?” Naota asked alarmed.

Haruko couldn’t answer. She just vomited all over the floor. Naota face-palmed. If it wasn’t one thing with this woman, it was another.

“Sorry,” Haruko said once she was finished.

“It’s okay, I’ll get a mop later. At least it was in here and not on the rug in the living room. Maybe we should take your Vespa after all,” Naota said.

“I’ll be fine…”

“I’d rather not take chances of you doing that all over my car. I just got it.”

“Yeah, why’d you get an American car, by the way? That’s a Camaro. It’s a Chevy, like Jinyu’s stupid hunk of junk. There’s all kinds of great Japanese cars and you get one of those. It looks cool and all, but if ya had to have a car instead of an awesome scooter like mine, why didn’t you get a Toyota or something?” Haruko said. 

“It was my brother’s. He even named it Akai Shima. Red Stripes. He sent it to me because he got a new one, and you have a lot of room to talk with your Italian scooter,” Naota said, “anyway, will your Vespa work for me? I’m gonna drive it, you hold on. I know it has a mind of its own.”

“Yeah, it should obey you. If it doesn’t I can get it working,” Haruko said. She called it in from the yard, and Naota got on. Haruko got behind him and hugged him to hold on. She still didn’t look well, so Naota knew he’d have to go carefully as to not jostle her too much.

“So why’d you come back? Does this involve Atomsk?” Naota asked.

“Everything involves Atomsk, except this. I need your help, but not in that way. As I said, you were the only one who loved me. I need a place to stay, and with Jinyu incapacitated the way she is I can’t go anywhere else. I meant to come back earlier once I had gotten what I wanted, but it didn’t pan out that way, nyaaa,” Haruko said.

“I thought you were the only survivor of your race.”

Haruko laughed. “I am. Julia is not really my sister, she’s part of me. That’s why I need her. Atomsk did it. More than once, actually. She has most of my memories. She’s really annoying and interferes in my life and I hate her, she’s got everything good in me. Maybe I’ll tell you the rest of the story someday. And she gave herself her stupid name. I wanted to call her something very funny,” she said. “So what happened to Mon-Chan? Or your girlfriend, what’s-her-name…Ninamori, that was it!”

“My dad died last year. It was very sudden, he had a heart attack. And I was dating Ninamori for a while, but she thought I was too upset about you leaving to have a real relationship. I still see her once in a while, but she’s moved on. I do hear from Mamimi once in a while too, she visits sometimes. And my brother married his girlfriend and they’ve got two kids,” Naota said.

“Have you ever thought about having kids?” 

“Are you asking me to have kids with you?”

Haruko scowled “No! At least not right now. I just want to know how you feel about children!” She hissed.

“I’m almost thirty, Haruko. At this point I don’t know if I’ll ever get married, and don’t even suggest I marry you,” Naota said, pulling into the parking lot.

“I’m just making conversation, and anyway you’re a man. A man can father children his whole life. And you don’t have to marry me, I’m not interested in marrying you anyway. If ya want to sleep with me, that’s one thing, but I’m not gonna marry ya. I may not be after Atomsk at this moment, but I still want him someday. You can marry stupid Jinyu, whatever you saw in me is most likely inside her,” Haruko said. She picked up a basket and eyed up certain aisles. Naota could get things for Jinyu, but she had her own ambitions like always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had trouble with this not accepting my spaces, but I think I fixed the issue so there should be no problem.


	3. Chapter 3

“Half of this is candy. And you got nicotine gum?” Naota asked, looking though all the items Haruko had managed to buy at the drug store once they were out of there and back in his garage. The alien girl had bought up three baskets full of stuff and made Naota pay for it because she didn’t have any money.

“Yeah, Jinyu smokes and I managed to make her promise to quit. She’s never gonna age or anything, like me, but it’s still a very bad idea. Especially now. And I don’t think you want your house smelling like cigarettes,” Haruko said.

“Is whatever you are immortal? I noticed that you still look nineteen and so does Jinyu,” Naota said.

“That’s right. Once we hit nineteen we never age again. I forget exactly how long I’ve been around for really. Couple hundred years, I think. We can be killed, obviously, but we don’t die of old age. It was the envy of half the worlds in our sector of the galaxy. There weren’t a lot of us to begin with for that reason. One race I know of reproduced prolifically but only because they only lived about fifty or sixty Earth years. Let’s go home, see how Jinyu is doing, maybe get something to eat. I’m tired and hungry,” Haruko said.

“You feeling okay otherwise?” Naota asked.

“For nyaow,” Haruko said.

“Why the hell do you keep saying ‘nya’?”

Haruko laughed. “Because it’s funny. Would you prefer something else, pyon?” she asked, smirking.

“I’d prefer if you didn’t do anything like that. Why do I have to carry all your bags in?” Naota asked angrily.

“Because you’re so strong, Nyaota,” Haruko purred.

“Stop that. You’re convinced you’re so funny, aren’t you?” 

Haruko didn’t answer, and Naota didn’t press the issue any further for the same reason. As soon as they walked back into the wrecked living room, they found Canti hooked up to Jinyu acting as a heart-rate monitor.

“When’d he get back here? We were only gone for half an hour,” Naota asked.

“I told you he was around here somewhere. This is good, now we can see exactly how badly my other half is injured,” Haruko said.

“She’s still out,” Naota said.

“She’s gonna be out for a long time. Dreamin’ of her Chevy and some tight black jeans…nya,” Haruko muttered. She started laughing at her own lame joke.

“Go make yourself useful and put on some hot water,” Naota said angrily. Canti switched to x-ray mode.

“I want to have a nap,” Haruko complained.

“Helping your sister here is more important than going to bed right now. I’ve got to get her bandaged and her bones set. She’s got some nasty burn marks, at least she’s not bleeding,” Naota said, glancing at Canti’s screen. “And looks like…one, two, three broken ribs along with the arm and leg. Her whole left side is messed up. Just boil me some water and you can go have your nap.”

Naota then looked over. Haruko looked ready to collapse, she had trouble standing and was trying to steady herself. He left Jinyu to Canti’s capable hands and went to Haruko’s side.

“Are you hurt too?” Naota asked in alarm.

“No, just dizzy. I’ll be fine. Jinyu needs the water…” Haruko said. She nearly fainted and Naota had to catch her.

“You’re right. Just go in to my bed. I’ll get the water, and I’ll come check in on you later,” Naota said, obviously very annoyed.

Once he had the water ready, Naota gently began tending to Jinyu’s wounds. They were probably cauterized, but he didn’t want to take any chances. And when he was splinting her leg, she started to come to.

As Naota finally finished, he found himself looking into a pair of blood red eyes, studying him curiously. She couldn’t move, but she just watched as he cleaned her up.

“Good, you’re awake. Don’t move, you’ve got broken bones. One arm, one leg, and three broken ribs that we know of. And a lot of burns,” Naota said.

“I’ve had worse. Raharu tries to kill me at least once a month, it’s all a big game to her,” Jinyu said weakly. 

“Haruko didn’t do this, you crashed,” Naota said.

“Because Raharu managed to cut my brake lines somehow, likely while I was asleep, and then suggested we ‘race’. I don’t know why I listened to her, I should’ve known better. She does things like this all the time. We both know it. I have most of her memories, we are two halves of the same person. She can explain it better. I even know who you are, Takkun…Naota.”

“You call me Takkun, yet you call Haruko ‘Raharu’, which I understand she doesn’t like.”

“She’s not subtle about it. Haruhara Haruko spells out Haruha Raharu, and she deserves it from the name she thought I should take. There is nothing even remotely funny about Uchu Misu,” Jinyu said, then she started screaming. “That hurts like crazy! Can you get me something? Vicadin would be nice! Or morphine!”

“I don’t have anything like that, but this should help a little bit,” Naota said, getting Jinyu some water and some aspirin. She took it, then promptly dropped the glass on the floor where it shattered into a million pieces. Naota figured it was a spasm and went to get the broom, remembering he’d have to also clean up the other glass break from the day when he saw the remains of the coffee pot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uchu Misu translates loosely into "Cosmic Mistake"


	4. Chapter 4

After he cleaned up the glass and the garage, Naota went to check on Haruko. She was sound asleep on his bed, snoring away, a big grin on her face. Naota had no idea why she had come back all of a sudden, but he didn’t much care. He still cared about her. It wasn’t necessarily love anymore, but it was something. Haruko had cost him so much, and he didn’t know how exactly he felt about her being back, and he was sure she was going to cause him even more trouble. 

As Naota was about to leave, Haruko woke up. She stretched out and sat up, looking at Naota. She was wearing a long nightie she had mysteriously acquired and clearly nothing else.

“Hi Takkun, were you watching me sleep?” Haruko asked with an innocent look on her face. “Don’t worry, I don’t mind. Man, I feel so much better now.”

“That’s good, I was just checking in on you anyway. By the way, Jinyu is awake too,” Naota said.

Haruko hissed. “Dammit, I was hoping she’d be out longer! I need some time to myself without her judgmental bitching at me all the time,” she said angrily.

“Did you really cut her brake lines?”

“It was funny, nya.”

“That’s not a joke, that’s downright murderous.”

“She and I fight all the time. I usually win. Don’t worry about her, she’s tough and I’ve done much worse to her. One time I literally ate her because without her I am incomplete and I don’t like it. Atomsk restored her, but we play like this. I wouldn’t do it to anyone else, especially not you, promise,” Haruko said, laying back on the bed.

“Why’d you come back, really?” Naota asked, sitting on the bed next to the alien girl.

“I always meant to, but things kept coming up. Soon after I left Earth I went back to the Space Patrol Brotherhood for a while and a few years later managed to track down Atomsk on a remote planet. I planned to come get you once I got the powers, take you to the Brotherhood, make you my partner, but it didn’t work out that way. I managed to catch Atomsk, but during the process, it turned out my body could not contain the powers alone and I ended up splitting in half. That’s where Jinyu came from. Somehow Atomsk escaped again, and it took more tracking and he ended up somehow back on Earth. So Jinyu and I came back. She wants him to stay free for some dumb reason, so she fought me every step of the way. So I ate her and became complete and managed to summon Atomsk and once more failed to get him because of some stupid girl named Hidomi who Jinyu had befriended and her boyfriend who had almost as much N.O as you. And then Atomsk made me cough up Jinyu and escaped again. So I went back to the Brotherhood again for a bit, and came up with an amusing side project while I work to track him down again, and then decided it would be best to come here again for the duration. It’s safe here,” Haruko explained. 

“Why’d Jinyu come along?” Naota asked.

“Because she thinks she has to keep an eye on me to make sure I behave, that’s why I had to incapacitate her, nya,” Haruko said. Then she sighed and traced circles around her belly. “She would stay here anyway even if she wasn’t broken. She thinks she has to protect me. I am going to have a baby and all.”

“WHAT?!” Naota exclaimed.

“Yeah, the project I mentioned? Well, I know I’ve told ya before I’m kinda the last of my kind and all, but when my planet was destroyed there was actually one other survivor, a boy. Do you remember when we first met and I called you ‘Taro’? Well, Taro was my boyfriend when I was young. We grew up together back on my home world. He followed me when I joined the Brotherhood in order to protect me and all. He liked me, even though I did a lot of things he didn’t like. We were pretty well considered married at one point, though nothing was ever official. He…was killed in an accident. Anyway, the Brotherhood doctors managed to obtain some various samples from him before he got killed. And I thought it would be amusing if they’d use them on me and Jinyu, see if we couldn’t repopulate a little bit. I’m not great with kids, but I think I can learn. It didn’t take with Jinyu, she’s infertile, but I’m about ten weeks along, that’s why I made her promise to quit smoking. Not that she would do anything to endanger this kid,” Haruko said.

“You’re an alien. How do you guys reproduce?”

Haruko gave him a wicked grin. “I’m a parasitic wasp. I lay my eggs in the body of a host and when they hatch they eat the host, saving the vital organs for last so the host stays alive while it’s being devoured. That’s why I’m here, so my offspring can eat you, bzzz…” she said delightedly. Naota looked horrified. Then Haruko giggled and threw a pillow at him. “Oh man, you should see the look on your face! I’m yankin’ ya. I’m humanoid, we’re not that different. I have kids the same way your women do, silly! Most of the aliens I know of do. A few lay eggs, but not my race. I’m here because it’s safer than anywhere else I could hang out. At least so long as Amarao and his team don’t find out we’re here.”

“How many different kinds aliens are there?” Naota asked.

“I have no idea. Nobody knows that. Thousands, millions. There’s at least twenty inhabited worlds in my sector of the galaxy alone, even though there used to be more. A few, like mine, got flattened by Medical Mechanica or otherwise destroyed. There’s a few in this sector too. There has to be more in other galaxies we don’t yet know about. That I know of in this part besides Earth there’s Cannis, which orbits the star you call Sirius…you humans don’t know about the planet there because it doesn’t appear on any but the most powerful radars. They’re very advanced and hide it, mostly out of fear of Medical Mechanica. It’s populated with a bunch of interesting doglike people. There’s some of them in the Brotherhood, I knew them pretty well. Maybe I’ll take you to meet them someday. They’re a pleasant bunch, but they only live about sixty years so they’re not good partners. There’s various humanoid aliens too, but none of them are like me,” Haruko said.

“I’ve got the entire population of an alien world under one roof,” Naota said.

“All three of us, nya,” Haruko agreed, taking Naota’s hand and placing it on her hardly-noticeable bump. Naota began rubbing gently and Haruko closed her eyes in contentment. “Do you hate me Takkun?”

“I don’t know what to think. I waited and waited for you. Even after what you had done to me and everyone else, I missed you. I had begun to believe I had made you up, that you had never even really been there. All I had to prove you ever really existed was your Rickenbacker. You cost me Ninamori, I told you she didn’t want to deal with me still pining for you. But no, I don’t hate you, and I know you had your reasons or not coming back. However, I don’t know that I love you anymore either. Especially after I’ve seen the horrific thing you did to what is essentially you,” Naota said.

“I guess I understand. Well, maybe we’ll just have to see!” Haruko said, rolling over to straddle Naota and giving him a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brother came up with that "parasitic wasp" line a while ago and I thought it was so funny I had to put it in.


	5. Chapter 5

Haruko sat up, taking her nightie off and throwing it across the room, leaving herself completely exposed. “Am I hot, nya?” she asked in a crazed tone.

Naota looked Haruko up and down. When she was complete, she had pink hair, but now it was orange-red. He thought it looked good on her. She had small breasts, but they were flawless and her nipples were still pink. A ruddy patch of curls hid her pussy. She was slender, though her pregnancy was a bit more noticeable while she was nude. “Y-yeah,” Naota finally said.

“Do ya want to do Fooly Cooly with me?” Haruko asked.

“Do I have a choice?”

“Come on Nyaota, don’t be a buzz-kill. I know you. And I know you want to,” Haruko said, amusing herself with trying to remove Naota’s belt. He had grown taller than her. “Have you ever been intimate with a girl?”

“Yeah. Mamimi once, and Ninamori a few times,” Naota said.

“Mamimi, huh? I bet that was amusing. She probably called out your brother’s name when she came,” Haruko said.

“No, she didn’t! Why do you have to say things like that? She’s a good friend and she still visits from time to time. She’s got a kid now, he’s her life. He looks just like her. He’s not mine, but I still like him,” Naota said.

“I’ve lost count of how many people I’ve been with, besides Taro. It was kinda what I did for fun. There was one of the Sirian dog guys once, and a Prosennian…They’re another race I deal with, kinda like humanoid/dragon-folk…I tried to breed with even though we found out we were incompatible. Shame too, we woulda had some interesting kids. And then there was one time I messed around with Julia, but she’s a girl and half of me so that doesn’t count and it was no fun anyway. She was mean to meeee…” Haruko said. Then she moved in close, “but…you’ll be my first human, nya,” she purred.

“Really?”

“Yep.”

“But you used to mess around with Amarao.”

“I never actually had sex with him, unless you count mind-fucking.”

“Well, you’ll be my first non-human…and hopefully my only. I really don’t mind you have small breasts, you’re gorgeous and they suit you,” Naota said, cupping and kneading Haruko’s pert breasts. The alien woman stopped what she was doing and just let Naota fondle her. It felt good. They were firm and they would grow as Haruko got further along. 

“Enjoy ‘em while they last. I plan on using ‘em,” Haruko said, her eyes closed. Naota ran circles around her areolas and tweaked her nipples, rolling the hard nubs in his fingers. “You can be harder on me if you want. I like it rough.”

Naota smirked and playfully pushed Haruko back on the bed. “You’re pregnant, we can’t get out of control right now. Not to mention Jinyu would hear it and start yelling at us. She can’t move, she needs to rest. I don’t want to stress her too much,” he said, pushing her backward and nuzzling her belly. 

Haruko patted his head, “I couldn’t care less about what Julia thinks, but you’re right about the baby. Doesn’t mean we can’t have sex. It’s been too long, I need a little attention once in a while. And I bet you’ve been dreaming about plowing me for years,” she said.

“If you want me to do this, you’re gonna behave yourself,” Naota said.

“Oh, alright. Just for now,” Haruko said.

Naota got up to take his pants off. Haruko had forgot all about that when he had started touching her. She grinned evilly when she saw the bulge in his boxers. Naota removed them and Haruko sat straight up, interested.

“You’re big! Not the biggest I’ve had but definitely in the top ten! I knew I was making the right choice having you be my first human lover!” Haruko said excitedly.

“I still don’t know this is love,” Naota said.

“Call it what you want or don’t, point is we get to have a fun night with each other,” Haruko said, laying back and spreading her legs. Naota laid down next to her and tickled her playfully. He traced a finger down her belly, down between her legs. Haruko pulled open her labia to reveal her sopping wet hole, and Naota slipped a finger deep inside. Haruko’s slickened tunnel was hot and yielding, Naota rubbed her walls gently.

“Oh, Takkun, you know just what I need!” Haruko cried.

Naota wrapped his lips around a rosy nipple as he slid two more fingers into the girl. Haruko closed her eyes and just let him work. The digits exploring her warmth, the hot mouth suckling on her breast…and now another hand going back to fondle the other one more. It had been a long time since anyone had paid so much attention to her. Most of her partners had not shown her so much affection.

Naota crooked his fingers within Haruko. She squealed. “You like that? That feel good, my fingers curled inside your sexy pussy?” He asked seductively. 

“Oh yeah…” Haruko purred.

Naota slid his fingers out and licked them off. Haruko tasted different than either of the human women Naota had previously been with, and he liked it. “You want me to give it a kiss? You’re so sweet,” he said.

The alien girl opened her legs wider invitingly and Naota got in front of her. He moved right in front of her, planting a kiss on her vulva. Haruko moaned, and Naota licked around, up and down her slit, running circles around it.

“Takkun…” Haruko cooed, holding his head against her. Naota slipped his tongue in. There was plenty of room to explore, and all kinds of spots that would result in squeaks and mewls and other wonderful sounds of pleasure from the girl.

Haruko couldn’t remember the last time someone had paid so much attention to her, the last time someone made her feel so good. Taro would let her get off first, but she was lucky if she could convince some of her other partners to do more than just mate with her. She was strong, but there were some stronger than her. Sure, it always felt good, otherwise she’d never allow it, but rarely this intense. Naota was clearly enjoying himself too, ravishing her vagina with his mouth.

“So cloooose…” Haruko moaned. Naota smiled to himself and began licking her more vigourously and deeply. Haruko started breathing fast, her walls tightening around the invading tongue.

Haruko screamed at the top of her lungs, climaxing hard. She grabbed the sheets with one hand and dug her nails into Naota’s scalp with the other. Her nectar flooded out, Naota nearly choked. She laid there, panting for a whole minute, letting Naota go during.

“That hurt,” Naota scolded.

“I can’t h-help it. It’s been years since I came like that,” Haruko said, still coming down.

Naota began digging around in a drawer. Haruko watched him and was rather disappointed when she saw what he pulled out.

“A condom? We don’t need that, you can’t do anything bad to me. I’m already pregnant, and being an alien I’m totally immune to any of your human diseases. Not implying you have any, nya,” Haruko said.

“I still would rather use it. Maybe I can’t do anything to you, but there’s no telling the things you could do to me,” Naota said, putting the condom on.

Haruko tackled him, pushing him back onto his back, holding onto his arms, and straddled him again. She positioned herself and took him into her to the hilt in one movement. She let go and laid down on top of him, nuzzling his neck.

“I should’ve expected this out of you,” Naota said.

“Don’t pretend you don’t love it,” Haruko said.

“You’re tighter than I expected,’ Naota said, beginning to thrust up into the girl. He grabbed her hips, holding her to him.

“You’re just big, feels so good,” Haruko moaned, grinding against him. “Yeah, right in there, Takkun. I’m so full!”

Naota sped up, faster and faster, making Haruko scream in delight with every thrust. The alien girl bucked her hips, meeting every movement. Her experience meant she could take anything he could dish out, but she was already on the verge of another orgasm. Naota couldn’t take much more, but he wanted to please Haruko again.

Haruko moved faster, trying to get Naota to break first. She smirked at him as she rode him like a beast. He could barely keep up with her.

“Haruko!” Naota cried as he came. The alien girl followed suit, just as hard as before, but at least this time she didn’t nearly rip his hair out. She cried out even louder than he did. While they were both coming down from their high, Naota looked over at his clock.

“Oh my God! It’s three in the morning! I have work in a few hours!” Naota exclaimed.

“Take a day off, then we can have fun all day,” Haruko purred.

Naota pushed her off, “No, Haruko. I already had to miss it yesterday helping Jinyu. I need this job, all my others have never worked out. You should go to sleep, take care of yourself. If you think you can behave yourself and not destroy everything or kill anyone, maybe we can do something this weekend,” Naota said.

“I can be left alone. What do ya think I am? I have something I want to do anyway, so I’ll be fine,” Haruko said.

“Just go to sleep. I can’t believe this. I’ll be lucky if I get any sleep tonight. I don’t want to be a zombie in the office later,” Naota complained.

“What do you do?” Haruko asked.

“I work in a restaurant. After my grandfather died, my dad decided to close the bakery, but I still remember how to cook and everything. I’m one of the cooks,” Naota said. “Now go to sleep.”


	6. Chapter 6

Jinyu was not a happy alien. Haruko and Naota had kept her up too. She didn’t think it was a good idea for them to be sleeping together already, but there was nothing she could do about it. Haruko did what she wanted and nobody could stop her.

“I heard you two getting it on last night. I’d expect this out of Raharu, she does it all the time, but what were you thinking Naota?” Jinyu asked when Naota got up to get ready for work several hours later. Haruko was still asleep, and Naota hoped she’d stay that way for a while.

“Sorry. Haruko wanted it. I didn’t mean to keep you awake,” Naota said. Canti had made breakfast for the three of them, making some extra for Haruko once she got up. At least Jinyu was eating, so she’d be okay. She had somehow managed to get herself into a sitting position, even though she was left-handed like Haruko and that was the side messed up in the crash.

But of course, as soon as she was done, she dropped the plate on the floor and it broke.

“Not again! What is wrong with you? You did that with my glass yesterday too!” Naota yelled.

“I break things, don’t know why. Just happens, I guess I’m clumsy, I’ll get Canti to clean it up later,” Jinyu said.

“Yet you drive a sixty-year-old car and don’t break that as much as Haruko breaks her Vespa according to her.”

Jinyu laid back. “My poor car. Are they going to be able to save her?” she asked.

“I’m not sure. Maybe we’ll have to see if we can’t get you a better car. Maybe one like mine, I’ve got my brother’s old Camaro,” Naota said.

“I can’t get another car! Mine is special, she’s connected to me and I love her. And I’m not going to be going anywhere for a long time like this. I don’t know why Raharu thinks doing things like this to me is so funny, and she hates my car. Keeps saying I should get my own Vespa,” Jinyu said.

“She said the same thing about my car. She also some very odd things last night.”

“Besides her new conversation-stopper?”

“You mean when she ends every other sentence with ‘nya’?”

“Yeah, that. Did she tell you that she’s pregnant?”

“Yeah, and that’s incredibly weird, but that’s not the weirdest thing she said. Things about eating you and you being half of her then went on some bizarre tangent about her boyfriend and all. And then she convinced me to sleep with her. I didn’t expect it to be all night.”

Jinyu groaned. “I guess I can’t blame you too much, you always loved her and she is admittedly attractive and she has almost an addicting effect even on other aliens. She has always been this way. Yes, she did eat me one time. Let’s never talk about that again. Can you please get me some medicine? I want to sleep, since I didn’t get any last night. Every waking moment for me is unfiltered pain, and I can’t heal without rest,” she said weakly. She managed to roll over onto her right side. “Don’t get me wrong, I despise Raharu, but I do care about the child. Since I’m part of her, it’s almost as though it will be mine too. At very least I’m the aunt. I don’t want anything bad happening. You know as well as I do that if it meant even a tiny chance of having Atomsk, she’d throw that kid under the bus without a second thought.”

Naota gave Jinyu her painkiller and water in a plastic cup. Yes, she dropped it when she was done, but it didn’t break so there was no harm done.

“I have to go to work. When Haruko comes out here, tell her there’s breakfast if you can,” Naota said.

“I’ll likely be asleep soon if she lets me. She’ll find it. She can probably smell it. I dread to think of what she plans on doing while you’re out with me like this. If I still had my car, I’d be able to heal myself. I had an old device from our home planet that could heal injuries built into her. One more reason I can’t replace her and I’m never going to forgive Raharu for this,” Jinyu growled, trying to get comfortable. “Could you maybe bring me some movies or a video game or something? I tried watching TV, but there’s only a hundred channels and nothing good on.”

“I’ll find something later. It must be a nightmare having nothing to do but lie there,” Naota said.

Haruko tore out of the bedroom and into the bathroom top speed, then there was the unmistakable sound of retching. 

“At least she didn’t do that in the bed,” Naota said. Then he called out: “Hey Haruko, there’s breakfast made out here when you’re better. I have to leave now!”

Haruko staggered out a few minutes later, right after Naota had left. She grabbed her guitar and sat against the wall, strumming away. Jinyu looked at her.

“No, I’m not gonna apologize, so don’t even ask, nya,” Haruko said once she was done playing.

“I don’t expect you to, I’m not a complete idiot,” Jinyu said.

“I had so much fun last night, Takkun’s dick is huge. Much bigger than you or I had guessed back when we were one person.”

“Behave yourself. You kept me up last night, I heard it all, and I don’t need nor want details.”

“Dammit, you’re lucky you’re sterile and not joined to me anymore. I’m so sick. Haruko Junior in here is making me miserable,” Haruko said, tracing her belly.

“Don’t complain Raharu, you wanted this kid. And it serves you right for what you did to me.”

“Yeah, I guess so. Hey, you think anyone could make something to help with the morning sickness? If I could set up my portal to the Brotherhood base on Senn, maybe I could ask Doctor Macks for something,” Haruko said.

“I doubt a Prosennian would know much about whatever we are, particularly a male like Dr. Macks. As you found out from Officer Nocks, they’re far different from us being dragonkin and how they lay eggs and all,” Jinyu said.

“I don’t remember the coordinates for Senn though. Might have to call up Officer Shirotsume somehow. She might know where Taro’s book is too. I want to show Naota that, nya. Only issue with that is I don’t have his cat to act as a conduit anymore,” Haruko said.

“Use Naota’s N.O. channel. Maybe he can connect to our associates. Now please stop talking to me. You kept me up all night, I want to sleep,” Jinyu said, closing her eyes. Haruko picked up her guitar and walked back into the bedroom, big plans in mind. She knew there was food made, but she didn’t want to eat anything with how sick she was even though it was not a good idea to starve herself. She was going to build herself a portal and wait until Naota came home to use his N.O to connect with someone who could help her, and it had to work. She didn’t know how she’d manage to stand much more of this, much less seven more months.

As Haruko worked, she thought quite a bit about Taro for once. Usually most of her mind was taken over with thoughts of Atomsk, and what she would do when she finally got the powers. She had grown up with Taro, they had come from the same planet. Their families got along. Both their families were peaceful farmers, which bored Haruko immensely. 

There had been several times in Haruko’s life when she had completely broken down and could do nothing but cry. The first time was when she had found out Medical Mechanica had destroyed her planet, and there was recently when she had once again lost Atomsk, but the worst was when Taro had been killed in action. He was trying to protect her again, trying to get her away from Atomsk because he knew the Pirate King would hurt or kill her if she got too close. So instead he was killed, and with him went most of Haruko’s heart. She closed off her emotions, she didn’t want to become attached to anyone again.

But, that was exactly what she had done. To a mortal no less. Naota was going to get old and die but Haruko and her child and Jinyu would remain the same. As soon as her offspring hit nineteen they’d never age again. They’d live until someone finally killed them, just like the rest of Haruko’s race. A thousand years ago, there had been many of them, both on her home planet and expanding elsewhere. Then, the jealous and powerful Prosennians came in and took over, killing anyone in a position of power. Haruko’s family was only spared because they were simple farmers. That was even before Medical Mechanica arrived. They had only started to recover.

Medical Mechanica had seemed like a good idea at first. They had chased the Prosennians away and weren’t doing much of anything. At least that’s what Haruko’s people thought. Then they discovered they were crossbreeding some of their animals without a care about the consequences and letting the beasts loose, terrorizing the populace and killing livestock and even a few helpless children. A group of concerned citizens, led by Haruko’s father, had decided to hunt down and shoot every one of the creatures. Instead, they were the ones killed and the entire planet was eliminated, only Haruko and Taro were off at the time.

Haruko managed to finish her portal and flopped down on Naota’s bed. She found a dirty magazine hidden between the bed and the wall. “Well, well, Takkun. Such a nyaughty boy. I think I’m going to hold onto this and use it to embarrass him into giving me what I want,” she said to herself. She stared out the window on the other side of the room and looked at the sky. And then, she didn’t even know why, she started singing.

She was on the third verse when she found Naota standing in the doorway watching her. She stopped, startled. She hadn’t realized it took her so long to set everything up that he was back from work already.

“Don’t stop, I liked that. What language was that in, was that your native tongue?” Naota asked.

“No, it’s Prosennian. It’s about their home star, which they have this insane idea is really a big ole dragon. I don’t know why I wanted to sing it,” Haruko said, “I was waiting for you, I have something I need to show you, and I need your head for it to work. How’d you like to meet some aliens?”


	7. Chapter 7

Haruko called in Canti and began trying to use him to activate her portal and be able to transmit messages to the Brotherhood. Naota just sat and watched, wondering what the heck was going on, knowing the trouble Haruko was known to cause and fully expecting something bad to happen.

A humanoid face appeared on Canti’s screen. “Who is this? How did you get this connection?”

Haruko grinned. “Officer Wincks, lovely. They got you answering messages now. You know very well who I am. Location is planet Earth. Takkun, this is one of my associates, Officer Wincks, a Prosennian female. I know you can’t tell right now, but she has wings and a tail, and she can actually breathe fire a little bit because Prosennians are dragons. We don’t get along well. She hates me,” she said.

“Raharu!”

“Wincks? That sounds adorable,” Naota said.

“There is nothing ‘adorable’ about Officer Wincks. She’s had it in for me since I kinda slept with someone she liked. Actually, replace ‘kinda’ with ‘continuously’, and ‘someone she liked’ with ‘her husband’. I wanted to merge our bloodlines, make some powerful offspring, nya,” Haruko said, giggling. Then she turned back to the furious alien staring at her. “Anyway, Wincks, is Officer Shirotsume available? I’d much rather talk to her because she’s friendly, and she has something I want anyway.”

“Why should I do anything you say? You’ve betrayed us so many times it’s not funny. Justice dictates you should die for your crimes against us, but the other officers won’t allow it! I’ve been trying to convince Nocks for years you’re nothing but evil!”

“I’m the superior, Dragon-Bitch, and you know very well you can’t execute me right now anyway. Get me Officer Shirotsume and be quiet.”

“Superior?!” Naota yelped in surprise.

“Yeah, I never told ya? I’m the boss. I’m just that important, nya,” Haruko said happily.

Officer Wincks disappeared and in her place was what looked like an akita covered in pink and tan fur.

“Meet Officer Inuko Shirotsume: half Sirian, half humanoid female, second in command. Her father was one of my kind, which accounts for her fur. Pureblood Sirians are usually tan, a few have been black or dark brown,” Haruko said.

“Superior, *woof* you asked for me?” The alien dog asked.

“Yeah, I’m looking for Taro’s book and all my holograms. You happen to have any of them?” Haruko asked.

“*Woof* Wincks says you’re on Earth. I’ve been there once! *bark* Solars just thought I was one of them in a costume *whine* but their food was amazing. Like nothing anywhere else I’ve been!”

“Inuko, you moron, I asked a question. Can’t you stop thinking about food for one second?”

“What’s a Solar?” Naota asked.

“It’s what she calls a human, since your star is named Sol. It’s a Sirian thing, since their star is Sirius while their planet is Cannis. She figures you must name your race after your star like her mother’s race. Anyway, back to you, Inuko. One more time, and listen to me closely or else. I asked a question, I’m not talking about food! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHERE MY BOOK AND HOLO TAPES ARE?!” Haruko snapped.

“I heard. Yes, *bark* I know where your book is. And your stupid pornography holograms…” Inuko began

“IT’S NOT PORNOGRAPHY!” Haruko interjected, then under her breath added “At least not all of it, nya.”  
“…but I’m not gonna help ya unless there’s something in it for me. And you have to bring it *woof* here. I’m not allowed to go back to Earth *whine*, I have no reason…”

“Yeah, a dog-woman on a red Harley-Davidson kinda stands out. At least I look like a human.”

“My hog is *bark* much better than your stupid Vespa. *Woof* I want some Solar food. Bring me some sushi and some chocolate-chip cookies and I’ll give you your belongings.”

Haruko smirked. “I’m on my way to Senn. Give me what I want and I’ll make sure you get all the cookies you can eat, I’ll get my robot to make some later. But you don’t get any until I get my property, then we’ll see about making you Superior, because I’m planning on retiring so I can do my own thing, though stupid Wincks and her ilk will protest it,” she said. Then she turned off the connection and turned to Naota. “As I said. I need your head. Don’t worry, it won’t hurt too much.” Haruko put her hands on Naota’s shoulders. “We both have to concentrate. You’ve never seen where I want to go, but I have so I can take you there. You have to connect with my portal right over nya, and then we can gain access to Senn, the home planet of Officer Wincks and the rest of her kind. The main Brotherhood base is there. Sixty percent of the Brotherhood officers are actually Prosennian. Only me and Taro were from our world, although they do accept Jinyu as an officer. You’ll get to meet some other aliens too, like Inuko. C’mon, it’ll be fun. I’ll protect ya, nobody is gonna hurt my Takkun.”

“I hope Jinyu doesn’t need anything while we’re gone. I gave her my Netflix password since she was complaining there was nothing good on TV, but she can’t get her own medicine,” Naota said.

“I can have Canti watch over her, he’ll be free once I get your N.O. to take me to Senn,” Haruko said. “Now, do it! Try and connect with me and my portal!”

The effects were instantaneous. Haruko’s portal activated and transported the two of them. Naota suddenly found himself on a world with a deep red sky and unusual plants.

“This is Senn, alright, but not exactly as close to the base as I had hoped. I’m not supposed to wander around this world alone. Prosennians and my race have never exactly liked each other, and they particularly don’t like me. They think I’m something called the ‘Jannicks’ or something like that. Prosennians are obsessed with what they see as ‘justice’, but they’re also obsessed with their religion. According to their religion, their sun is really a dragon named Dracks-Procks-Jucks, and he created them all from his body, but then the Jannicks came and she threw him into the sky and he couldn’t come down so he turned into a star. I used to love going to their services and poking holes in their faith. Taro would always tell me it was mean and didn’t do anything to discourage them calling me the Jannicks and to stop it, but it was really very funny so I didn’t listen to him,” Haruko said.

“You think everything mean and nasty is funny,” Naota said. “So how are we going to get to your base? I don’t see any cars or anything, and you didn’t bring your Vespa.”

Haruko was picking and eating leaves off some plant that Naota hoped wasn’t poisonous. Of course, she had been to this world before and probably knew what was safe to eat and what wasn’t. “Prosennians have no need of cars, they have wings and can fly pretty fast. If I had a conduit, I’d call up Inuko and she could take us on her Harley, but I don’t. Guess we have to walk. It’s not too, too far. Maybe a few hours journey from here. Just watch out, just like on Earth there are wild animals that might think you’re easy prey. I’m more than a match for most of them, but still…” she said.

“Are you going to be okay walking all that distance?” 

Haruko leapt into Naota’s arms, “I could, but if ya don’t think I should, you can carry me, nya,” she said.

“That’s not what I meant!” Naota yelled, dropping her on the ground. She wasn’t hurt, but she still didn’t like it. “We need to find another way. I can’t be here forever. I still have work tomorrow. The day after, sure, we can mess around then.”

“Hey, maybe I can pull my Vespa outta your head. Why didn’t I think of that before? That’s just perfect! We’ll get there in no time with it! Jinyu doesn’t think I should ride it in my condition, what with how much I crash it and how fast it goes, but who is gonna tell her? We’ll get there fast with it! Let me try!” Haruko exclaimed maniacally. She grabbed Naota and held him so she could root around for her bike. Naota had always hated when she did this, but if it meant they didn’t have to walk he’d put up with it. “Got it!”

Once she had pulled her Vespa from Naota, she went back to the plant from before and picked some more leaves “Here Nyaota. Eat these, they’re good. They’re sweet, I like them. They really mellow you out, nyaaa…”she said.

“I don’t like the way you just said that, and stop calling me Nyaota,” Naota said, but he tasted one of the leaves. Yes, it did taste very sweet, so he ate the rest she had offered, but they also made him feel strange. Haruko got on her Vespa and pulled him on behind her. He was taller than her, but he still held onto her like he had when he was twelve. He wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her belly.

“You are absolutely fascinated with my tummy,” Haruko purred. They started speeding across the darkening landscape. All over were more of the weird plants, but not many buildings or anything.

“You’re gonna be so cute when you get bigger. I mean, you’re cute no matter what, but you’ll be even cuter,” Naota babbled. He didn’t know why he was saying these things. Of course, the damn leaves! Haruko knew they’d do things like this to him, and like a fool he had eaten them!

The Brotherhood base was huge. They saw it long before they even got very close. It was bigger than the Medical Mechanica plant. Haruko got off and walked over to an armed guard. A humanoid, not much different than Naota or Haruko themselves. 

“Superior Raharu here. And this is Naota Nandaba, my…friend,” Haruko said.

“You have no friends, but I believe Officer Wincks mentioned you would be arriving here. You have clearance. And don’t let your boyfriend there cause any trouble or we will arrest him,” The guard said. 

Naota was not prepared for what he saw inside…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuko Shirotsume means Dog-child Whiteclaw.


	8. Chapter 8

There were aliens everywhere, in all shapes and sizes. Many of them were humanoid, but others weren’t even remotely like anything on Earth. Prosennians were humanoid with long spiked tails, wings, and multicoloured scales on their upper arms and legs, and they were vast majority of the aliens milling around. The Sirians, like Inuko, resembled large fluffy dogs on their hind legs. The Zilvs were like beasts, they ran on six legs, with two arms with three fingers on each hand. There were others too, so many others. They all seemed fairly indifferent to Naota, but they all regarded Haruko. Whether with raw hatred, respect, or fear. Very few of them seemed to like her at all.

A pink blur rushed right at them and knocked Haruko over. It was Inuko Shirotsume, excitedly licking Haruko’s face.

“Officer Shirotsume, quit it! Get off me or else I’m going after Cannis next!” Haruko yelled.

Inuko got off of her, but she sat on the floor and panted. “I haven’t seen you for a long time, Raharu. *woof* Didja bring me anything to eat?” she asked. Then she noticed Naota. She got up and sniffed at him a few times. “Definitely a Solar *woof*. Male, about thirty, Japanese I believe. I don’t *bark* suppose you have any food?” she said.

“Sorry, I don’t have anything. You know your humans, though! My name is Naota. I haven’t had much to eat either. Haruko gave me these leaves earlier, but I think they’re alcohol or something. Though she shouldn’t be having that!” Naota said.

“They’re not alcohol, they won’t hurt the kid. I know Senn, and I know those plants. Yeah, they are kinda mind-altering though, nya…” Haruko said.

Inuko turned to Haruko. “Haruko, is that what you’re calling yourself now? *woof woof* I like it. Can I call you that or is only he allowed to?”

“Go ahead. I certainly like it a lot more than Raharu, that’s for sure,” Haruko said. “Do you have my holo-tapes?”

“I believe someone promised me *arf* ‘all the cookies I could eat’ if I gave her the tapes,” Inuko said.

 

“You’ll get your damn cookies later! As I also said, holo-tapes first, then I’ll get my robot to make the cookies later! You remember Jinyu? She is hurt badly and can’t move and he has to help her, he can’t be baking right now. I’d bring her here and have Macks heal her but she can’t be moved. Do you have the tapes or not? Oh, and Taro’s book, can’t forget that, nya,” Haruko said.

“*woof* I know where they are. I’ve been looking at them. You know I’ve only seen Cannis *bark*, never saw where my father came from so I wanted to see *whine*, but most of what I found was tape after tape of you having sex with Taro,” Inuko said.

“Then you weren’t looking at the right tapes, stupid dog! I labelled those, you can read my language, I know you can! Most of the good ones were taken by my father, and they’re about my family and our home planet! All the Taro ones I made for my own enjoyment! You deliberately watched those, didn’t you? I know you, you happily watched all those tapes and enjoyed the Hell outta them and just want to make everyone think you were appalled,” Haruko snapped.

“*growl* you better not be here just to make fun of me!” Inuko snarled.

“No, I really more want to see Doctor Macks besides collecting my tapes. See if he doesn’t have some medicine for me. I’ve had bad morning sickness for a while,” Haruko said. “Naota, go with Inuko. She can give you the tapes, then you can come find me in the sick bay. And if you see Wincks, please don’t talk to her. She already hates me, last thing we need is for her to start a campaign against Earth because she doesn’t like you.”

Inuko’s quarters were large. There was a large cage in the corner full of some kind of birds sort of like chickens in a wide array of colours. They all started squawking and chirping as Inuko came in. 

“I haven’t fed them yet today, they’ll *bark* quiet down once I throw them their seed,” Inuko said.

“What are they?” Naota asked.

“Khee birds *bark*. From Haruko’s home planet. This is the last known flock in the entire universe *whine*. Since I’m half from there, I thought I should take care of them, even though *woof* Raha…I mean Haruko’s family did raise them for a living before the planet was flattened. They’re not much *bark bark* different than chickens, except chicken tastes better. I’m not going to eat them though, *woof* I want to breed enough of them then we can take them to some planet *arf* and they can live like they did before,” Inuko said, reaching into a bucket and throwing a few handfuls of birdseed into the cage. “I’m gonna clean the cage tomorrow, *arf* you should see me chase those things all over the room! One time one got loose in the base and it took three Sirians and a Zilv to corner it for me *woof woof*!” Inuko said happily.

“They’re…cute,” Naota said.

Inuko pulled a big duffel bag from under her bed. “Here are the damned *woof* holo-tapes. Taro’s stupid book is in here too. *growl* what is your relationship with Haruko? *Bark* She’s nearly impossible to get along with. I only do because *woof* I’m distantly related to her. Do you *arf* love her?” she asked.

“What do you know?” Naota demanded.

“I have *bark* an incredible sense of smell from my Sirian mother. You reek of Haruko. I realize she can be a*woof* slut, she always has been. She has talked about you for a long time. She seems *woof* to have some odd feelings for you. Do you care about her?”

“Yes. I care very much for her. She just took too long coming back and cost me too much. I do have feelings for her. She has caused me a lot of trouble over the years, but I can’t hate her, I may even love her,” Naota said.

“Does she know this *woof*? Have you ever told her?”

“She knows, trust me.”

“Are you certain? You should tell her *woof*. Take her holo-tapes, go be with her,” Inuko said, then she howled at the top of her lungs like a wolf. Naota picked up the duffel bag. It weighed a ton.

“Dammit, Haruko owes me big for this,” Naota growled, carrying the bag with him to go find the sick bay.

Haruko was laying on a cot, a screen in front of her where it looked like she was writing something. Naota sat down next to her.

“Hey Takkun. I’m writing my speech for when I resign and make Officer Shirotsume Superior. What do you think so far?” Haruko asked him.

“’In da words of a great Earth musician: Music is a world all in its own with a language we all understand. But seriously folks?’’” Naota read.

“No good?”

“This is a joke, right? I mean, it doesn’t make any sense. You make numerous threatening references to Medical Mechanica, wrote all this garbled stuff about ‘firewerks’—that’s not how that’s spelled, by the way—and blather about fifty different music references and then talk about your Vespa being far better than Camaros, Chevrolet Bel-Airs, and Harley-Davidson motorcycles combined and you end it with the word ‘nya’. In other words: pure, unfiltered Haruko. I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Naota said.

“That’s just a first draft. I’m thinking about adding a ‘screw Julia Jinyu’ in there somewhere. Hey, wanna see something cool? Look over to the monitor on the left. Doctor Macks says we’re both really healthy, nya,” Haruko said. On that screen was the image of what looked sort of like a bean at that point.

“What the heck is that?”

“Are you that dense Takkun? That’s the embryo! Look, you can see the heart beating. Can’t tell whether it’s a boy or a girl yet. Macks says it’ll be another few months before one can tell. I’m kinda hoping for a girl. I’d love a boy yeah, but I really want a mini-Haruko,” Haruko said.

“Last thing this universe needs is two of you,” Naota said.

“There already is two of me. The albino piece-of-work that’s stuck on your couch is half of me,” Haruko said.

“She’s not an albino, her skin is too dark. To be an albino she’d have to be light-skinned,” Naota said.

“Whatever. I’m just glad she didn’t get to come on this excursion, she’d just cause trouble. Officer Nicks, one of the Prosennians, is in love with her. Jinyu claims to be asexual but she doesn’t discourage anything. And not to mention Nicks is a female too. She’s one of the daughters of Wincks and Officer Nocks,” Haruko said. “You know, Jinyu is a lot more like one of my kind than I ever was. They were too boring and simple for me.”

“You never talk about your family.”

“You’ve never asked.”

“Inuko said they raised those chicken-things.”

“She showed you the Khee birds? Yeah, we had a couple hundred of them. My parents raised them as food. Every family had to cooperate, do something for another. We did Khee birds, another family grew the grain we fed them, and still another processed the bird meat. Taro’s family did that. That’s how we met. I didn’t want any of that, I wanted to do something with myself. My race was not known to be very adventurous, and we were scared to death of Medical Mechanica. They had been conducting bizarre experiments with our animals and releasing these savage genetic hybrids on our farms. When they killed most of our birds, my father took to hunting and shooting these animals. Taro and I joined the Brotherhood, my family took to killing beasts. Medical Mechanica flattened them. I used to think it had something to do with me, but the Prosennians knew what happened. They lived there too, terrorizing my race for generations because of their Jannicks supposedly looking like one of us. As I said, their stupid religion has been around a lot longer than I have. Medical Mechanica seemed like a good idea at first because the Prosennians fled as soon as they appeared. Every race here has lost at least one world to them. Some, like me, lost their home planet. At least most of them had expanded to other worlds. Boring as they were, I miss having someone like me around. Julia doesn’t count,” Haruko explained sadly.

“I’ve been alone for years,” Naota said.

“It’s not the same at all! I’m the only one of my kind left in the entire universe! That’s why I need this kid. Look through that bag you’re carrying. There should be a book in there. That will have the answer I need. That will tell me what I am!” Haruko yelled.

“You don’t need that book to tell you what you are. You are Haruhara Haruko. You’re a strong, determined, fearless immortal alien who never lets anything or anyone get in the way of keeping her goal in sight. And you’re also the woman I love,” Naota said.

Haruko was taken aback. “That’s the leaves talking again, I’m sure of it,” she said.

Naota kissed her passionately. “Is that the leaves?” he asked with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Haruko was shocked, just like she had been the first time Naota had admitted to loving her. There wasn’t much she could do, she was waiting for Dr. Macks to come back with her medicine and release her. Naota had moved on from kissing her to massaging her breasts.

“This behaviour is from the leaves!” Haruko yelped.

“You gave me the leaves, and you had some too,” Naota reminded her.

“You had nothing else to eat. They’re high-energy. Just knock it off for now. I’d be more than up to it most times, but we can’t do anything right now. The doctor will be back any minute with my pills and would not be happy to see us going at it. He’s also a Prosennian and you know the problems I have with them. He only left because a Zilv baby had a crisis and that’s always an emergency. Zilvs have an eighty percent child mortality rate. I’ve heard most of them die before they’re a year old. They’re endangered, like me only not like me because I’m the only one of my kind and there’s a few thousand of them, nya,” Haruko said. 

“Could I ask him to get something stronger for Jinyu?” Naota asked. 

“Maybe something that will knock her out so we can be as loud as we want?” Haruko added. “Yeah, I could ask about that. Macks knows she’s hurt, I just didn’t tell him exactly how it happened. We talked about getting her a wheelchair, he said he’ll bring one.”

“I hope she’s okay,” Naota said.

“I couldn’t care less about her. She’s probably gonna just complain about how we went off without her and left her with nothing but a bunch of obnoxious TV shows she doesn’t like,” Haruko said. She jumped to her feet, pulling the monitor off her. “Go get Inuko, I need her. I need to put her in charge so I can retire and go home with you. Be lazy, learn how to be a mom. I’ll gather the rest.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jinyu was bored. There was nothing good on, not even on Netflix, and she wanted to move around. She was an active alien, she didn’t like just lying there. It was hard to even sit up. She wished Naota would come back so at least she’d have someone to talk to besides Canti. She’d even talk to Haruko at this point.

“Hey Canti, can you get me something to eat? And please hand me that nicotine gum Raharu deliberately put out of my reach. If she doesn’t want me smoking, she needs to stop doing stupid things like that,” Jinyu said. She rolled over onto her right side and grabbed the remote. She flicked through channels on the TV, but like usual there was nothing she wanted to watch.

The alien girl turned off the TV and laid there, just staring into space. Then she noticed something under the TV.

“I can’t believe it. I thought for sure Raharu would’ve found them first and broken them!” She said, getting her good arm under her so she could push herself off the couch, then she managed to crawl over to the TV, especially hard since she only had one working leg too and retrieved her shades. The problem was going to be getting back onto the couch. “Canti? Are you there? Help! Where is that robot when you need him?” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naota was shocked at how many aliens there actually were. Standing before him and Haruko were dozens of different species. Many were humanoid but there were also Zilvs, Prosennians, and Sirians, and others he had no idea what they could be. Wincks and a few younger Prosennians, likely her offspring, stood off to a side. The dragon-woman was furious, but there was nothing she could do. If she made a move to do anything to Haruko, she’d be apprehended by other officers.

“Ya know, I kinda had a speech n’ everything, but I suppose now it’s better to speak to you all from the heart. When I was young, living on my home planet, all I ever wanted to do was join this organization, travel, see things, actually do something besides breed Khee birds and have kids like the rest of my family. My family was against it, but then you guys and Taro became my family…well, most of you. I know some of you hate everything about me. I see you there, Wincks, don’t give me that look. I’m leaving, okay? You won’t have to deal with me again. I’m going to go back to Earth with Takkun here, be lazy, have a family. As most of you know, I’m with child. So me and Takkun, and my child once it’s born, and I suppose Julia can live with us if she doesn’t bother me too much, we’re gonna be happy. So anyway, I’ve kinda run my course here. So I have chosen my replacement, so ya all have to listen to Officer Shirotsume. Superior Inuko, I leave everything to you now. Have fun,” Haruko said. As soon as she had stepped down, she came face to face with Wincks. The Prosennian’s throat was glowing. “Oh no you don’t Officer Wincks! You’re not going to do that here! Everyone is watching!” 

Wincks’ throat stopped glowing, but she still looked furious. “You will pay for this, Raharu. You deliberately called me out up there. I would make a much better superior than that dog! You just did that to spite me!” she snarled.

“Bite me, Wincks,” Haruko hissed.

“Don’t tempt me, Raharu!” Wincks yelled. 

Haruko pulled her guitar out of nowhere, ready to defend herself if the Prosennian pushed the issue further. “Defying and threatening a superior officer, very unbecoming of a Galaxy Police Brotherhood officer, Wincks. Superior Shirotsume earned her position. Now, stand aside unless you want to learn how to fly without using your wings.”

Wincks turned and walked off, tail lashing and continuing to mutter to herself.

“I really thought she was gonna breathe fire on me there for a second, such a meanie,” Haruko said to Naota.

“You’re not much better, Miss Cuts-Her-Sister’s-Break-Lines-And-Tries-To-Kill-Her-As-A-Joke,” Naota growled. “Now let’s go home and see how Jinyu is doing.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I don’t have anything more to do here, I’m getting bored anyway, let’s go outside, get my Vespa, then take us home,” Haruko said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jinyu was sleeping on the floor when Haruko and Naota got home. She had spent a while trying to get back on the couch and then just gave up and waited for the others to come back so they could help her and had fallen asleep. Naota shook her awake gently.

“How’d this happen?” Naota asked.

“I saw my shades and went to go get them, and I couldn’t get back on the couch. I should’ve asked Canti to get them, but I don’t know where he went or what he’s up to,” Jinyu said.

“Prolly off reading porno mags again. I have a job for him anyway. Anyway, we got something for ya. Bring her over here, Takkun,” Haruko said, pulling something out of her pocket. It had a button, which when pressed, reformed the object into a wheelchair. “Now you can move around and do things and leave us the Hell alone!”

“Not completely. There are a few things I still need help with. For one, I kinda need a bath,” Jinyu said.

“Keep dreaming. I’m not helping you,” Haruko said as Naota helped the other woman into her chair.

“Naota can’t do it, he’s a man, so it has to be you!”

“You two work this out. I’m going to bed,” Naota said.

“Good luck, you’re not sleeping. You had the leaves. I told ya, they’re high-energy. Kinda like Red Bull,” Haruko said.

“Last thing you need,” Jinyu remarked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to do the first time skip for the next chapter, about two months, and I'll work on adding my antagonist. I have plans for this, so it shouldn't take long for the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Naota woke up on to a lot of noise. He looked over at his clock. 6 in the morning…great. It was his day off and he had hoped to sleep in. Haruko liked to keep him up at night with her holo-tapes…when she wasn’t trying (and usually succeeding) to sleep with him. He got up and went out to the balcony to see what was going on. 

Jinyu and Canti were working on the Bel-Air. Haruko was off to a side happily singing something about a rusty Chevrolet at the top of her lungs. Jinyu was trying to ignore her, but she was clearly furious.

“What do you think, Canti? Can she be salvaged?” Jinyu asked. She hadn’t healed enough to walk, but she functioned fairly well in her wheelchair. She had had enough of listening to Haruko. She turned to her other half, “RAHARU, SHUT UP! I’M TIRED OF THAT STUPID SONG ALREADY! Oh hey, Naota, you want to help? I’m trying to see if my car can be fixed, but Raharu is being a nuisance like always and I’m not sure what can be done.”

Haruko stopped singing. She looked like she was going to leave, but then she turned, ran full tilt at the car, and jump-kicked it. She left a huge dent in the side of the already-broken machine. Jinyu looked ready to kill her. She couldn’t do anything, and Haruko knew it. The redhead just climbed into the back seat and just laid there, reading her book.

“Raharu, get out of my car and go find something else to destroy!” Jinyu yelped.

“Be careful what ya wish for, nya,” Haruko said, not moving. She looked up. “Hey Nyaota, c’mere. I wanna show you something funny.”

“Dammit Haruko, leave her alone. It’s too early for your nonsense,” Naota said.

“It’s never too early for my nonsense!” Haruko said happily. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Across town, on the top of the ruined Medical Mechanica factory, a single winged figure alit.

“You will pay for what you did to my mother, Raharu. Pay with your life. I promise you, you filthy Erosian, I will finish what my race started on your awful planet and destroy the last descendant of Jannicks before she can reproduce!” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haruko had the feeling of being watched. And not just by her typical audience of her twin and robot and whatever she considered Naota. She looked around, and was sure she spotted someone standing on the ruins of the old Medical Mechanica plant.

“Hey, look over at the medical plant!” Haruko yelped.

“Stop being stupid. You’re going to do something to the car while we look away,” Jinyu said.

“No, I’m serious! There’s a person standing on top of it! I’d go investigate, but you chained my Vespa up so I couldn’t use it because you think I’ll get hurt!” Haruko snapped. “And if I wanted to do something to the car, I wouldn’t even need you to look away. I’d just go ahead and do it.”

“I don’t see anything, you’re making this up,” Jinyu said.

“Haruko, there is nothing there,” Naota said.

“There was! It’s gone now, but I know what I saw!”

“Alright Haruko, just to prove there’s nothing there, we’ll take Akai Shima and go see,” Naota said.

Jinyu bristled. “What about ‘Red Stripes’?” she asked, greatly offended.

“It’s the name of his car. You’d love it. It’s a Chevy, just like you have, only a Camaro, nya,” Haruko said, sitting up and stretching.

“He named his car? That’s adorable.”

“My brother named it. It’s black with red stripes on the front. It was originally his stupid car,” Naota said.

“Okay, I thought you were talking about my marks. Take Raharu, please, she’s been making me crazy all morning. I’m not going anywhere until I can figure out if I can have my car repaired. My healing device is beyond repair, so I’m stuck like this for another few weeks, but I may be able to replace some of the other parts,” Jinyu said. “A more pressing matter though, is now I need to name her.”

“Yeah. Wait a minute Haruko, I’m coming down,” Naota said.

“Can we put the top down?” Haruko asked excitedly.

“Why not? We’ll have fun. After we prove whether or not you saw something, we can go get something to eat so you can forget all about whatever you were doing here,” Naota said.

As soon as he had come down, Haruko got right in his face. “Can we get ice cream instead?” she asked excitedly.

“At six-thirty in the morning? Are you insane? Wait a minute, I already know the answer to that. Yes, you are! We can get ice cream later,” Naota said.

“I want it now! I need it now!” Haruko protested.

“You can wait until we get home, it’s way too early for ice cream. I think there’s some in the freezer,” Naota said.

“Maybe she does need it. She is pregnant, may be having a craving. Just get her some so she can shut up,” Jinyu said.

“Do you have curry powder too?” Haruko asked.

“C’mon Haruko, you’re the one who is insisting there’s something going on,” Naota said. 

The whole way out to the plant, Naota got angrier and angrier at Haruko. She had bitched about the radio station, and when he had changed it to something she liked, she’d sing along to everything in the most annoying way possible. Of course, there were few things worse than Haruko singing normally. And when she got bored with singing she went back to her book and read several passages out loud.

“See Haruko, there’s nothing here,” Naota said once they had arrived.

“Not now, but there was. I know what I saw. Oh hey, look, this is a good page. I tore this picture out of a copy of the Prosennian Holy Book. This is their supposed Jannicks, nya,” Haruko said, showing Naota her book.

The figure in the picture looked just like Haruko, just with fangs and longer hair. She also carried a huge sledgehammer. 

“It’s uncanny,” Naota said.

“Yeah, I imagine that she must’ve been some ancestor of mine. I forgot I had stuck this picture in there. It was why the Prosennians hate me, because I look like what they consider the devil,” Haruko said.

“You are the Jannicks, you vile Erosian!” Said a voice. A fireball flew past. “Come away from the human, you’re the only one I absolutely have to kill. If you don’t, I’ll kill you both!” 

A Prosennian male was hovering above them. His throat glowed and he launched another fireball. 

“Ticks?” Haruko asked, leaping out of the car and pulling Naota with her.

“You will die for what you have done, Raharu. My race has been too soft on you. Now that you have left the Brotherhood, I will deliver swift and righteous justice on you!” 

“Ticks, you would kill a helpless child? Your religion says it’s wrong to kill a pregnant woman! That’s not justice, even for stupid Prosennians!” Haruko asked as she ran.

The Prosennian didn’t answer, he just breathed another fireball. 

“Go ahead! Waste your fire! I know just how long a Prosennian can keep it up, then you’ll be mine, nya! Did Wincks put you up to this? I’ll have her exiled!” Haruko yelled. She dodged another fireball and pulled Naota to a side so she could extract her guitar.

“Who is this guy?” Naota asked while Haruko rooted around.

“His name is Ticks. He’s one of Wincks’s kids, but he’s just wrong. Even the Prosennians are afraid of him. He worked with Wincks’s sister Blincks a long time ago. I killed Blincks. Ever since, Ticks has been a total jerk and is determined to kill me. He’s tried before, but the other officers would stop him. He must’ve seen an opening when I left the Brotherhood,” Haruko said.

“Erosian garbage! You stay still and take your punishment!” Ticks yelled. He landed just as Haruko got her guitar. 

Haruko grinned and advanced. “So you finally ran out of fire and are willing to fight me like a man, nya? Naota! If we work together, we can take this guy on! He’s not as tough as he acts!” 

Naota knew it was serious because she hadn’t called him “Nyaota” for once, but there was something that bothered him. “What is it he keeps calling you?”

“I’ll explain it later!”

“What exactly do you think I can do?”

“I don’t know! Run him over with Akai Shima or something! I don’t want to die!” Haruko yelled, dodging Ticks’s claws. If he landed a good hit, he could easily tear her apart.

“You’ve terrorized us long enough Jannicks!” Ticks snarled. Haruko managed to whack him once hard and he cried out, but he didn’t back off. He just came on stronger, swinging his spiked tail along with the claw strikes.

“Naota! Why don’t you try pulling Atomsk’s guitar out of your head before this bastard kills me?! If you wait too much longer, his fire will come back and he’ll blast me point-blank! Not even I can survive that!” Haruko yelped.

There was the squeal of a car and a shot flew by before Naota could react. Jinyu and Canti had followed them. Somehow they had gotten the Bel-Air working and came to assist.

The dragonkin stopped fighting. “Another Erosian? I thought Raharu was the only one…wait, I remember you. You’re the one my sister wants to sleep with!” He growled when he spotted Jinyu.

“What are you doing here, Prosennian?” Jinyu asked.

“He’s trying to kill me!” Haruko cried.

“You’d kill a pregnant woman? Does your ‘justice’ allow that?” 

“We already had that conversation! You know it doesn’t. This guy is such a jackass, nya.”

“Be quiet Raharu, I’m trying to help you!” Jinyu snapped. “I don’t know why, but I am. Beibiburu, if you can, transform for me.”

“Great, you actually did name that stupid car. Next time I’m gonna completely total it and mail every piece to another planet so you can’t rebuild it,” Haruko said. Ticks wasn’t attacking, but he was blocking and jumping out of the way of all her strikes. He was trying to figure out what to do about Jinyu and her robot car. He knew he could fight Haruko, and likely Naota, but not all of them. Especially with Jinyu’s car able to hit him even if he was flying.

 

Ticks made his decision and took to the air again. “You’re lucky you have friends, Raharu. I’ll have to rethink this. You can live a while longer, but I promise you, you haven’t seen the last of me! Next time you die!” he raged before he flew off.


	11. Chapter 11

Haruko was laying on her back on the bed, eating an ice cream cone. Naota was pacing. He didn’t know what they were going to do when Ticks came back and she just didn’t care. Jinyu was lounging next to Haruko, and she was concerned.

“The way he ran when Julia here showed up proves he’s all bark, woof-woof,” Haruko said.

“We’re not safe yet. He’s going to come up with a plan against us and be back worse than he was today, we know him,” Jinyu said.

“How did you know to come and help us, anyway?” Haruko asked.

Jinyu closed her eyes. “With you, there’s always trouble. As soon as I got Beibiburu running, I was going to come join you two anyway. I had no idea you were being attacked until I saw Ticks breathing fireballs when I got close enough,” she said.

“What was it Ticks kept calling you? Ero-something,” Naota asked.

“Ero-ro? Ero? Arrow. Arrow-arrow-row. Camaro, sparrow, bone marrow, straight and narrow!” Haruko babbled.

“Don’t do that, and finish your damn ice cream. You’re getting it all over the bed,” Naota said.

“Eroero, nyaaaa,” Haruko added.

“What did I just tell you?!”

“I did stop. Eroero was our planet. At least according to the book and holograms. Apparently Prosennians remembered the name. I had forgotten it until I had the book. Ticks called me Erosian. I can show you the book, Taro made a lot of references to our home. He even drew pictures of us. I just doodled on the sides of all the pages,” Haruko said.

“We forgot out of our own free will. We weren’t like them. Most Erosians liked the music of nature, we like loud rock n’ roll, the louder and cooler the better. They just found it completely obnoxious and unacceptable. We were old enough to marry Taro and have a family, instead we ran off with him and became police officers and got split in half,” Jinyu said. Haruko finished her ice cream, and happily yelled “POW!” and punched Jinyu in the tender, almost-healed ribs, making the other woman howl in pain. Haruko laughed like an idiot.

“HARUKO!” Naota yelled.

“Anyway, I know exactly what to do about stupid Ticks. We can call on the Brotherhood and they’ll arrest him, and Wincks too, nya,” Haruko said, still snickering about what she had done.

“Officer Wincks had nothing to do with that attack. She can be a bitch, yes, but she’s also a true Prosennian. She would never authorize murdering a pregnant woman, especially not one from an endangered species. Their religion forbids that, even if the woman in question is an Erosian who looks an awful lot like Jannicks, and most of their race are obsessed with their faith. Ticks acted on his own, I’m sure. But yes, we can call Superior Inuko and have him arrested. I’ll take Canti and communicate with them later. I don’t trust you to not still attempt to get Officer Wincks in trouble,” Jinyu said. Haruko yelled “POW!” again and took another swing at her, but she put up her arm and blocked the punch.

“Did you just use your hurt arm?” Naota asked.

“I guess so. I am left-handed. It was an instinct more of anything. I’m finally healing,” Jinyu said, flexing her arm a bit.

“You should’ve been healed already. It has been two months,” Naota said.

“Our race takes a long time to heal. It’s related to us being immortal. That’s why I needed my device, which thanks to Raharu, is broken completely!” Jinyu snapped.

“Oh, bitch, bitch, bitch, that’s all ya ever do. I’ll break your jaw next time, so you can shut up. I’m the one who has a dragon jerk after me and my child’s blood. You’re lucky! He’d never kill you because his sister wants to nail you!” Haruko said angrily. She tried to yell “POW!” but Jinyu creamed her with a pillow.

“Haruko, shut up! You are way out of line! Stop hitting her!” Naota yelled.

“Have you ever known me to not be, nya?”

“Next time it won’t be a pillow! Pregnant or not, you do that ‘pow’ thing again, and I’m gonna hit you with my car!” Jinyu snapped. Haruko burst out laughing, but she wasn’t about to do it again. She knew Jinyu wouldn’t really hurt her child, but she wasn’t going to push it.

“You won’t let me do anything funny,” Haruko complained.

“It’s not funny to hurt someone. It wasn’t funny the first time, why the Hell would it be funny the next two times?” Naota asked angrily.

“It’s physical humour,” Haruko insisted.

“If you were even half as funny as you think you are, this problem with Ticks wouldn’t be going on. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to call Superior Inuko and see if we can get this problem sorted out without violence. I just have to talk to someone who will listen to me,” Jinyu said. She pulled herself into her wheelchair and left the room.

“FINALLY! I’m tired of her being hurt. I hate helping her in the shower,” Haruko said.

“She complains you practically molest her in the shower, and it’s your fault she’s hurt!” Naota shot back.

“Enough arguing! Let’s have sex!” Haruko said.

“Not the way you’re behaving right now! What is with you anyway? You were always evil, but you have never been like this. You’re always thinking about sex, and when you’re not you’re doing something mean to Jinyu,” Naota said.

“When you knew me before, she and I were one person. She’s the exact opposite of me in many ways. She has everything good in me and has all the inhibitions. That’s why I need her alive, so I can maybe recombine with her someday. Not that I really want some of that stuff in me again,” Haruko said. Then she laid back. “C’mon Takkun! I have hormonal needs and there’s nobody else to help me!” 

Naota pinned her to the bed. “Okay, you asked for it. I’m going to give you exactly what you deserve for what you’ve been doing all day,” he growled.

“Looking forward to it, nya,” Haruko said.

Naota slapped her. “You will speak when I say you can, slut!” He yelled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jinyu sat down on the ground outside, working with Canti and trying to connect with Inuko. She was considered an officer, but she never had actually done anything for them since she had been split from Haruko. She just had all the memories of Haruko’s missions.

“Set the frequency to Senn, Canti. I just hope they’ll listen to me. Much as she bothers me, I should ask for Nicks, she’ll listen. This is about Raharu, so it’s also about her child. Therefore, I’m willing to take one for the team if they won’t help without something in it for Officer Nicks,” Jinyu said. She tried to pull herself onto her feet. She didn’t want to look weak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not my best chapter...


	12. Chapter 12

Naota knew he couldn’t be too mean to Haruko, but he still was going to make a point. He got up and looked at her, lying on the bed, grinning at him. 

“You stay here for a minute, and when I come back, you’d better be stripped and ready,” the man said harshly. Haruko was amused by how forceful Naota was finally being, how he was doing exactly what she wanted from the start. She would do exactly as he said, fully aware that he wouldn’t really hurt her. It just wasn’t in him to harm a pregnant woman, even if it was the same woman who had caused all the misery in his life. Besides, even if it was, he loved her

It didn’t take long for Naota to return. He had a rope which he used to tie Haruko’s hands behind her. They both knew that if she really wanted to she could break them, but she was going to play along because it was amusing to her. That was the only reason Haruko ever did anything. And besides, she liked it rough.

“I’m yours, nya,” Haruko purred.

Naota slapped her again. “What did I tell you about speaking, bitch?”

Haruko smirked at him. This was way too much fun already. She really hoped Jinyu wouldn’t come and ruin it. “Seriously though, just for the moment I’m not playing, please don’t hit me for this. You should lock the door, I don’t want Julia coming in and seeing this and yelling at me,” she said.

“You’re right,” Naota said. He got up and locked the door. “Now where were we? Oh yes, I believe I was about to do this.” He groped her breasts, squeezing rather hard. Haruko cried out, but not from pain.

XX

Jinyu was locked in a heated conversation with Officer Nicks, Winck’s eldest daughter. The Prosennian had made multiple sexual remarks towards the Erosian and now neither one was happy, but something still had to be done about Ticks. Nicks wasn’t listening, she was just staring at Jinyu the whole time.

“Stop looking at me like that! This is serious! Your brother attacked Raharu and Naota completely unprovoked! If I hadn’t come along when I did, one of them would’ve ended up dead. It’s possible Raharu would’ve killed Ticks, but it was equally possible he could’ve killed her or Naota. If anything were to happen to Raharu right now, I don’t think I’d be able to live with myself,” Jinyu said.

“What do you want me to do about it? I can’t leave the quarters. I’m taking care of my mother’s latest egg,” Nicks said.

“I’m just looking for someone to protect Raharu and her child. Where is Officer Wincks? Your mother is a jerk, but she might know someone who would help, or at least be able to make your brother stop trying to kill us,” Jinyu asked.

“There’s hardly anyone at the base. Most of the Prosennians are gone at the moment; I’m only here because I’m not a warrior and the only one who can care for my sibling. Medical Mechanica made a move against the Zilv home world. They can’t afford to lose that planet, there aren’t that many Zilvs left. Considering what happened to Eroero, you should have some sympathy. Superior Inuko sent most of the officers to take out Medical Mechanica and if necessary evacuate the remaining Zilvs. It may be a long time before she can spare anyone to help you,” Nicks said.

“Put me on communication with Superior Inuko herself then. Maybe I can convince her. I am part of Raharu after all, and Superior Inuko is half Erosian so she’ll have a reason to listen to me.”

“I don’t know if she can spare anyone strong enough. Ticks picked a perfect time to attack you. The officers that aren’t involved in the Zilv incident are mostly Sirians trying to shore up Senn’s defenses in case of retaliation from Medical Mechanica and I don’t think they’d have a chance against Ticks even if they could help you. Very few Sirians can take down a Prosennian in battle. Superior Inuko could, but she’s not a normal Sirian. Not to mention almost everyone in the Brotherhood can’t stand Raharu. I’ll never know how she got to be superior.”

“Just patch me through to her. We’ll figure something out. Do this for me and I’ll let you kiss me once,” Jinyu said.   
Nicks grinned. “I’ll connect you with her at once, Julia,” she purred.  
It took a few minutes to reach Inuko, and she didn’t seem to be her normal hyperactive happy self. In fact, she seemed pretty grim.

“Why are you calling *whine*? Is Haruko okay? We’ve got a real situation on our *bark* hands, I hope Officer Nicks informed you. If you’re *woof woof* offering your hand to help Zilvan, we’d welcome it. I need all the warriors I can get *woof*,” Inuko said.

“Raharu is fine, for now. That’s why I’m here. Is there anyone at all you can spare to help us? This morning, the Prosennian male known as Ticks made an unprovoked and unsanctioned attempt at Raharu’s life,” Jinyu said.

“It’s just me, *woof* Julia. Haruko and I have known each other forever, so I’ve known you *arf arf* you don’t need to be so formal,” Inuko said.

“You’re right. Can you help us?” 

Inuko whined. “As you *woof* know, most of our warriors are deployed to Zilvan and those that aren’t happen to be busy *bark bark* elsewhere. It’s a real mess *whine*, I’m sorry. I have to be here giving orders or I’d personally *arf* come to Earth to help (and eat wonderful Solar food!). I can’t believe Ticks went and did that. All I can think of doing, *bark* is giving you official permission to be Haruko’s guardian until I can get someone to help you. Meaning *woof*, if necessary, you can kill Ticks without consequences if he attacks Haruko again. In fact, I *growl* want him brought in dead or alive, he’s been a thorn in our *woof woof* side for far too long,” she said.

“I will do as you ask,” Jinyu said. 

XX

Haruko screamed in sheer delight as Naota pounded into her. This was the kind of thing she had lived for when she was younger, and she never thought it would be this fun again after Taro had died. She was still tied up, but she didn’t mind because it felt too good otherwise. Naota was lapping and kneading her swollen breasts at the same time. 

“You’ve had this coming for a long time,” Naota growled. Haruko knew better to respond. He had already hit her several times for talking.


	13. Chapter 13

Jinyu came in and sat with Haruko and Naota. She had found one of Naota’s grandfather’s old canes and was using it so she didn’t need her wheelchair anymore. This was hours after her conversation with Nicks and Naota and Haruko had finished. Haruko had cleaned herself up and was very calm and passive, likely because she was tired. She was also covered in red marks and a few bites.

“I have bad news and worse news,” Jinyu said, sitting down on the bed. 

“Can it wait a minute? The baby’s kicking,” Haruko said, hand on her belly.

“Sorry Raharu, but I’d rather this didn’t wait. Superior Inuko said she can’t spare anyone to help us with Ticks, but she did give me permission to kill him if necessary. She wants him taken in dead or alive because he’s been causing problems for everyone,” Jinyu said.

“Why can’t she help? Stupid dog,” Haruko said, laying back. She just wanted to relax after the afternoon she had just had, but she had to hear the rest of this out. It meant life or death for the lot of them. Not that she cared about anyone besides herself and maybe her child.

“Medical Mechanica attacked Zilvan. She’s got ninety percent of the warriors dispatched there, and Ticks is so strong we need another Prosennian or something else that can take him down. She herself has to give the troops commands; otherwise she’d help in a second. ”

“Yeah, I bet. She would love an excuse to come here and get food. I could take Ticks down next time he shows up! I’ve killed Prosennians before! I only couldn’t kill him before because of Takkun,” Haruko complained.

“No. You’re not putting yourself in that kind of danger. I told you, Superior Inuko gave me permission to kill him myself if I had to, but I don’t think I’m capable of it,” Jinyu said.

“I think you could. You’re about as tough as me, you have all my powers, and you’re a fine warrior in your own right. Maybe better than me sometimes. And I’d love to see you do it, nya,” Haruko said.

“Raharu, you’re being too nice, what’s with you?” 

“Takkun thought he should teach me a lesson about acting like an idiot. Go ahead Takkun, tell Julia all the things you told me,” Haruko said.

Naota got up. He had gotten dressed while Haruko was having her shower earlier. “I have things I need to do. You two continue your discussion about that dragon yourselves. I’m gonna go get us something to eat.” He said.

XX

“And then, Haruna the bard yells out ‘El Kabong!’ and hits Takko the Paladin in the head with her lute, nya!” Haruko cried delightedly, back to her old self. They had finished their dinner and for some reason decided to play Dungeons and Dragons until bedtime. Jinyu was DMing for them even though she wasn’t quite sure what she was doing. Haruko kept attacking Naota’s character because she thought it was funny. Naota and Jinyu were not impressed.

“Dammit Haruko, every battle! That’s a joke that just does not get old!” Naota yelled.

“Raharu, that stopped being funny a long time ago! Knock it off or I’m not going to DM for you,” Jinyu said.

“Whatever. Kill all my fun, like usual. I’ll just cast Magic Missile on the lead hobgoblin, nya,” Haruko said, flipping through the Monstrous Manual. “Oh hey. Pause for a minute. Check this out Julia, you’re gonna love this.”

Haruko showed her the book. The page showed the legendary Phoenix. “Total Atomsk or what?”

“It’s a Phoenix. They’re good creatures,” Naota said.

“I know, but it looks like Atomsk,” Haruko said.

“Can we just get back to the game? And Raharu, I swear, if you do that ‘el kabong’ thing again, I’m killing your bard in the most nasty way I can come up with. Maybe I’ll have her get hit by a carriage,” Jinyu said.

“Won’t be a game with just Naota,” Haruko said.

“Then cut it out. We’re both tired of that stupid joke. It’s not even that funny,” Naota said, but then he noticed Haruko had her eyes closed and her hand on her belly again. “You okay?”

“Yeah, she’s kicking again,” Haruko said.

“Does it hurt?” Jinyu asked.

“Not really. Just feels weird.”

“Would you be averse to having an ultrasound?”

“I’m not going to a human hospital, and Doctor Macks is probably involved in the Zilvan incident. He’s one of the best doctors the Brotherhood has.”

“There’s probably Doctor Silfa, she’s not a warrior.”

“Isn’t Silfa the humanoid with the cat tail and the feet that look like hands?”

“What’s wrong with that?”

“I don’t like her. She’s mean to me.”

“I don’t think that will be necessary. I think we could use Canti. If he can work as an x-ray I bet he could work as an ultrasound device,” Naota said.

Haruko continued looking through the book, “I don’t see why not, but not tonight. I want to play some more. Haruna is pretty close to leveling up, I could get her more magic, nya,” she said.

**Author's Note:**

> This will come out slowly. I have had this idea in my head for a while now, but I have other stories, particularly my Final Fantasy stories, to work on right now.


End file.
